Hurry up and Save Me
by Shay Gomez
Summary: Marceline and her caretaker Simon have gotten a new neighbor. What will happen between the two girls?
1. First meeting but not a very good one

**A/N: Yo guys this is a Marceline and Simon family friendship thing. Bubblegum is gonna be in here but it's more like a friendship thing to well I might change it to romance if you guys R&R enough. XD well I don't own Adventure Time.**

* * *

"_Lil Marcy, what a surprise." A tall man in a dark suit said to Marceline._

_ "W-Who are you? Where's mommy?!" Marceline said looking around and calling for her mother._

_ "Don't worry lil Marcy you're father sent me to get you he said to bring you to him." The man grinned and put his hand out for a 6 year old Marceline to take it, she did and they went to the car. Marceline got in the back seat and saw her mother in the front seat with her head down and her hands on her lap. Marceline saw something, blood. "M-mommy why is there blood on your hands?" Marceline studded and shook her mother. Her mother fell back and her eyes were black and empty she had no sign of life. There was a evil laughter in the car._

_ "Well lil Marcy something happened and it's not going to end well for you." The man had turned around and had covered Marceline's eyes and mouth with a cloth. _

Marceline woke up screaming and had her blanket up on her heart along with her hand. She was sweating and shaking. Little did she know that her care taker and her new neighbors were down stairs having lunch. The door to her room burst open and she screamed again. "Marceline it's just me calm down." Simon said. Marceline calmed down but ran to her bathroom past the neighbors and to the toilet to throw up.

"Marceline! Are you ok?" Simon ran to her and grabbed her hair pulling it back keeping it out of her face.

"Y-yeah it's just the nightmare of my parents getting taken from me has been going on for a while." Marceline said trying to get over her sudden urge to throw up more. "Ok well get cleaned up and meet us down stairs for some lunch." Simon replied smiling.

"Can't Si my band is coming over to practice." Marceline said standing up. "Aww Marceline but you have to meet them." Simon tried his best to change her mind but there was no use. Once Marceline made up her mind there was no use in changing it.

"Ok Marceline well they will be back over for dinner." Simon said leaving her to get dressed. Marceline walked to her room got dressed in a grey tang-top, black skinny- jeans and her family's red boots.

Marceline grabbed her bass and sat on her bed shining and tuning it waiting for her band.

"Marceline your band is here." Simon called from outside her door. "Tell them I'll be down in a few and to wait in the garage." Marceline said as she got off her bed and walked out of the room. There only was one way to the garage, it was to go through the living room. She sighed and walked out showing her face to her neighbors. Simon was at the table talking to Mr. Peppermint.

"Ah well look who's out of bed." Simon chuckled as Marceline grabbed some bacon and walked to the living room, but she didn't make it to the living room before she fell on her side. "Marceline!" Simon ran over to her to find that she was laughing.

"Got ya Si." Marceline said as she got up and kept walking to the garage. "Oh Marceline this is Bonnibel, Mr. Pepperment's niece." Simon said and made a gustier to a girl with pink hair. Marceline waved but didn't look back and went into the garage where she was tackled in hugs.

"MAR-MAR!" The drummer screamed in her ear. "ASH GET OFF ME! I TOLD YOU BEFORE I'M NOT DEAD!" Marceline screamed and shoved the drummer off. "Yeah Ash Marceline is fine, she's been shot before right next to the heart and still lived." Marceline tried to stop the lead guitarist but failed.

"MARCELINE YOU WERE SHOT!?" Simon yelled coming over to her. "No you know how Kevin is loves to _joke_ around." Marceline laughed and ushered her band inside before Simon made her take her shirt off and look at the scar. "Well Si see ya later." Marceline waved and shut the door. A few seconds later there was some shouting and a smash and swearing.

"Well Marceline has her band to keep her busy, so Bonnibel that was Marceline she is the lead singer and lead bass, there drummer Ash has a crush on her, Kevin there lead guitarist is the somewhat laid back but gets excited and blurts things out so careful what you say around him. And there second guitarist is Gavin he is the quite laid back one he goes with the flow so yup. That's her band." Simon said chuckling and sitting back down. "I'm sorry if they over whelmed you but they are harmless unless you upset them in anyway. Just try not to get on their bad side. But Marceline is harmless just don't bring up anything about her parents or her past." Bubblegum nodded and stared at the door listing to the shouting.

"NO ASH YOU CAN'T LOOK AT MY SCARS!" Marceline shouted throwing open the door while tackling Ash. "Oh come on Mar-Mar just let me see it!" Ash said getting punched in the face while they were dragged outside by the others. "THAT DON'T MEAN YOU CAN LOOK AT IT!" Marceline screamed as she kicked Ash in the stomach. Gavin walked out of the garage with his close ripped and his hair messed up. "Ash wanted to look at her scar and so he grabbed her and said if he beat her she had to let him look but if she beat him he never brings it up again." Gavin said to Simon giving him a report on what happened.

"COME ON MARCELINE BEAT HIM UP! $50 on Marceline Simon, Gavin." The two nodded and pulled out $50 and put it on an empty table and walked outside to chant on Marceline. Marceline was busy throwing Ash on the side of the house to notice that Ash had made a scratch over her right eye making it bleed. "Ash is gonna lose. This is a new record he would be on the ground by now begging for her to stop." Simon nodded and sipped his coffee.

"Gavin get the med kit ready. He is gonna need it really bad this time. He brought up something from her past." Simon turned to Pepperment to looked un-phased by the fighting. "They will never give up will they?" Pepperment asked sipping his coffee. Bubblegum however was scared to death by this. Simon took notice and put his arm on Bubblegum's shoulders.

"Don't worry they do this from time to time, you can only get hurt if you try and break them apart." Simon chuckled and walked over to the two. "Marceline stop this what would your mother do." Simon's face went pale he brought up her mother, that is what every person avoided. Marceline stopped her fighting and froze along with everyone else. Marceline stood up, looked at Simon fighting back the tears and ran as far as her legs would carry her.

"Marceline!" Simon and her band members yelled after the running girl. Simon ran after her and Gavin and the others stayed behind. To make sure if they saw Marceline they would call Simon. "Mr. Pepperment if you would like to come over for dinner the door is always open." Kevin said and walked in along with Ash. Gavin stayed outside and hugged his knees. He knew what Marceline was able of. She could destroy a city if she really wanted to. Simon came back a few hours later and looked like he had been crying. There was no playful Marceline with him.

Gavin and Kevin were crying quietly. Ash ran back inside and fell on the couch. Simon fell to his knees crying while Pepperment comforted him telling him that Marceline would be back soon. That was a lie, Marceline left for 5 months before the police found her in a ditch bones broken and near death. Simon drove to the hospital and ran into her room along with Mr. Pepperment and her band. That's when everything went downhill.

Marceline was in a coma her whole left arm was in a cast her right leg was broken and her face, was the worst of all. She had a black eye, a scratch that Ash gave her and her nose was broken half of her hair was shaved her left side where her long black flowing mane once was is gone because it was shaved.

"M-marceline." Simon said walking over to her and crying. Bubblegum walked over and sat next to Pepperment. He was crying as well. From the first time Bubblegum laid her eyes on Marceline she had a strange urge to kiss the pale girl. The doctor walked in and said something that made everyone's face go white. "Marceline only has 3 years to live." The doctor was about to continue when Simon looked at Marceline and cried until he couldn't cry anymore.

"But we can still save her. If you are willing to go through with it we can have her back to full health like she was never here in the first place." Simon looked at the doctor and nodded as fast as his head could nod. "Please save her she is my only family in this world. I don't want to be left here alone." The others nodded well everyone but Bonnibel. She didn't know Marceline and Simon were the only family they had. She took pity on them both.

"Mr. Simon, is there anything I, we can do?" Bubblegum finally spoke. Simon turned to Bonnibel.

"Yes you can help me with something." Simon smiled and said something no one would ever think he would say. "You can help me sing Marceline's favorite song. She said it got her through hard times." Simon smiled as he thought of the song she loved so much. "Ok I think we can do that, what's the song?" Simon looked at her band and shook there heads. "N-no not that song Si you know we have trouble keeping up with it. Marceline was the only one who could keep up with it on bass." Gavin said. "Please it's for Marceline." The band looked at each other than nodded.

"Ok for Marceline."

The band went back home and got out their recorder.

"Ok Si you handle the recorder and we will play and Bubblegum, you have to sing it."

Bonni coughed and looked at the band like they just stole $15 million dollars. "M-me?" Gavin nodded.

"The song has to be sung by a girl." Bubblegum nodded. "Ok give me the lyrics and a hour." The others nodded and Simon handed the lyrics to Bubblegum who looked over them.

"It there a place that's quite and alone so I can practice?" Simon nodded again.

"Yes Marceline's room. It's where she would practice by herself. I'll show you how to get up there." And with that Simon was leading her to Marceline's room.

It had a black carpet dark red walls that were covered with rock posters, her bed was round and her sheets were red and black. The only light that was in the room was the window which was left open.

"Well Bonnibel this is Marceline's room. Please make yourself at home. Marceline's room is a quiet place. You would have to be as loud as her band to be heard from here. Well good luck to you Bonnibel." And with that Simon left the room and went back down stairs to join the others in the living room.

Bubblegum looked at the lyrics and started to sing well practice singing.

* * *

Bubblegum went down stairs and found everyone in the garage. "Oh hey Bonnibel ready to start singing?" Gavin asked after he chugged down half of his water. Bubblegum nodded and went to the mic and closed her eyes.

_'Oh no, I just keep on falling_

_(Back to the same old) _Gavin and Kevin sang

_And where's hope when misery comes crawling?_

_(Oh my way-ay) This time Ash and Gavin did this_

_With your faith you'll trigger a landslide._

_(Victory)_

_And kill off this common sense of mine._

_Right now, you're the only reason. _

_(I'm not letting go-o)_

_And I'm out if everyone's worth pleasing._

_Well ha ha,_

_You'll trigger a landslide_

_(Victory)_

_To kill off their finite state of mind._

_It takes acquired minds,_

_To taste, to taste, to taste this wine._

_You can't down it with your eyes,_

_So we don't need the headlines._

_No, we don't want your headlines, _

_we just want_

_(We want the airwaves back.)_

_(We want the airwaves back.)_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing._

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see._

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing._

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?_

_Alright, so you think you're ready?_

_Okay, then you say this with me, go!_

_We were born for this!_

_(We were born for this!)_

_Alright, so you think you're ready?_

_Okay, then you say this with me, go!_

_We were born for this!_

_(We were born for this!) _Gavin, Kevin, Ash, sang this part

_We were born for this!_

_(We were born for this!) _This time to,

_We were born for-!_

_We were born for-!_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing!_

_Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_

_Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see._

_Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing._

_Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_

_Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_

_We were born for this._

_(We were born for this.) _Gavin and Kevin and Ash sang quietly

_We were born for this.'_

As the song ended Bubblegum squealed with excitement for singing her very first song for Marceline. Everyone cheered Bonnibel until Simon's phone rang. "Hello?" Simon said and his face turned bright as if he won the lottery. "She's awake?!" Everyone ran to the cars and jumped in making sure to bring the recorded. Simon ran outside and got in the driver's seat and took off down the road to the hospital where Marceline was being held.

* * *

**A/N: AHA I did it! It took me a while but I did it! I made this new story! Well R&R peeps! Until next time! -Shay**


	2. Sorry guys

_**A/N: OK guys sorry but chapter 2 on Hurry up and Save me was for another stroy of mine so sorry for the mix up**_


	3. Marceline's time away pt 1

**A/N: Ok so I understand that you guys are a bit confused about how Marceline was hurt so I'm making this one on what Marceline did in the time that she left. **

Marceline ran from home. She knew there was only one place to go, Club Ice. The place was for vampires only. They could tell if you were a mortal, they could smell you.

"Well well well if it aint our favorite Vampire Queen Marceline." The guard said to the Vampire.

"Yeah yeah shut up Ash I need to perform a song." Marceline walked inside and set up for the show. The songs they played at Club Ice were depressing only Marceline knew how make it happy and awesome or depressing. "Hey Marceline you ready?" The Club owner said as he walked up on stage.

"Yeah let's get this going." And with that Marceline started to play,

_She stood out in the crowd_

_Was a little too loud_

_But that's why we love her_

_She's not like other girls_

_She could have conquered the world_

_Until you broke her,_

_Doo-wn_

_Are you happy now?_

_That she's on the ground_

_And do you realize the words you say_

_Make bruises that don't fade away_

_Are you happy now?_

_That you brought her down_

_And she's thinking that she won't fit in_

_Cuz you said something's wrong with her_

_Are you happy now?_

_He liked science not sports_

_He knew what he stood for_

_He's not like you_

_You don't like that_

_In 15 years down the road_

_He could be everything and you won't_

_But right now your breaking him_

_Doo-wn_

_Are you happy now?_

_That he's on the ground_

_And do you realize the words you say_

_Make bruises that don't fade away_

_Are you happy now?_

_That you brought him down_

_And he's thinking that he won't fit in_

_Cuz you said something's wrong with him_

_Are you happy now?_

_I've heard what was done to you, _

_Is that why you do what you do?_

_Well that's no excuse,_

_No!_

_And if it felt like hell to you_

_Then why do you want to put them through_

_What hurt Yo-u_

_Are you happy now?_

_That you've brought them down_

_I-I-I-I_

_I don't think so!_

_Are you happy now?_

_That they're on the ground_

_And do you realize that the words you say_

_Leave bruises that won't fade away_

_Are you happy now_

_That you've brought them down_

_And they're thinking that they won't fit in_

_Cuz you said something's wrong with them_

_Are you happy now?_

_Are you happy now?_

_Are you happy now?_

The song ended and the crowd went wild and cheered. Marceline smiled and walked outside to leave.

**A/N: Ok I know it was short so yeah sue me no don't do that that's bad for me I really don't need a law suit right now. Ok so the next THREE chapters are gonna be about how Marceline ditched her home and ran away so yeah later -Shay**


End file.
